


Ruth 1:17

by ConfusedPewPewPew



Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfusedPewPewPew/pseuds/ConfusedPewPewPew
Summary: "Where you die I will die, and there I will be buried."
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	Ruth 1:17

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. Also, verb tenses don't exist.

It took months of tracking Adriel throughout Europe for the team to finally get close enough to go in for the kill. And during these months Ava has gotten more confident with the halo's powers. She had gotten stronger and Beatrice had constantly drilled and trained her for this moment. The entire team believed in her to finally kill Adriel once and for all. 

It was in the middle of a busy marketplace when the time finally came. Wraith demons came flying in to possess the crowds around them. _Showtime._

Mary had her shotguns, Camila had her crossbow, Lilith had her claws, Beatrice had her staff (and multiple knives), Ava had her sword and the halo. It was now or never.

The team quickly cleared through the first wave of the possessed with ease. But things couldn't be that easy, so in came a second wave of demons.

Ava hadn't been doing much in order to conserve the halo's energy, but she was tracking Adriel's movements. Suddenly, an opening appeared where the second wave was ending and the third wave was coming. Ava took that opportunity and moved close enough to get toe to toe with Adriel.

It was a close battle, both exchanged blows and took hits. There's nowhere to run and they seem like they're sitting in the eye of a hurricane of demons. The halo is flaring, which Beatrice has already accounted for, and Ava and her team are seeing just fine while Adriel and his demons are at a disadvantage.

After another minute of fighting, the halo started to run out of energy and Adriel knew it. "That silly little halo can't protect you forever. It's pathetic how much you rely on that piece of junk. Just like it's pathetic how you rely on your team to protect you. Look around you Ava," he gestures around them.   
"You're surrounded and so are they. It's only a matter of time before they fall."   
"You're lying, my team is stronger than you think they are and we're not afraid to die."  
"Oh you poor child. You really think I would kill them? No. I'm going to make them suffer. The pain will be so unbearable that they will wish for death."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Oh I would."

Adriel waved his hand and suddenly her team fell.

"I can feel your fear you know. I can also feel how you feel for _her_. Maybe I'll start by torturing her. I'd enjoy that." He clenched his fist and a new swarm of demons came, right at where Beatrice had fallen. 

At that moment it felt like time slowed down. Ava could hear the pumping of her heart, the sound of the movement of the demons, the sound of fists hitting flesh, the sound of bones breaking, Beatrice's screaming.

But in a flash, it all stopped. The demons fled from their hosts, Adriel was gone, reduced to dust, Ava fell to the ground and her heart beat one last time. In that instant, she was gone. Her heart ceased to beat and Beatrice's heart was shattered into a million pieces.

Beatrice tried to fight through the pain and crawl towards Ava. Ava _get up. Get up. Get up. She's not dead. She's not dead. She's not dead._

She quickly loses sight of Ava as backup arrives. _When did we even call for backup?_ They all crowd around Ava as they pick her up and lay her on a stretcher. "Who's the next halo bearer?"

No _._ No! _NO!_

"Sister Beatrice."

"No! I don't want it! I don't WANT it! Give it back to her! She's not gone!" They held her down as they inserted the halo into her back. "She's not gone. She can't be gone. She can't...she didn't...I didn't...I didn't get to love her." Sobs racked her body. 

She curled up into a ball as the halo started healing her injuries. 

"I didn't get to love her. She never knew I did. I thought we had time. I thought we could spend the rest of our lives together. I thought that I would be the one to hold her as she died. I promised her that.   
"I thought that I could love her until the end of time. In this life and the next. I just thought that we would have more time in _this life._ _I just wish we had more time._ "

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of weeks, Beatrice stayed in Ava's half reconstructed room. The repairmen were all mad at her because she wouldn't allow them to do their jobs. And she won't move. It hurts her to be there, but her heart is tied to the rubble. It also seems like the halo remembers the day they left. The day she almost left for Malaysia. She should have just gone on that bus. That way she wouldn't have fallen in love with Ava. Really, that would have saved her from so much pain.

Nonetheless, everything is as it was the day Ava died. Fixing it, putting things back together.. that would signify the world was moving on, and Beatrice isn't ready for that. She doesn't think she ever will be. Because if they put it back together, it's like it never happened. Like _Ava_ never happened. 

Beatrice grows to hate and love the room. One week, she leaves on a mission and when she comes back the room has been fixed. All the rubble is gone, the secret room behind the wall has been repurposed. And she mourns the loss of it. It's giving her closure, but at what cost. _The cost of Ava?_

She eventually gets over the loss of the incomplete room, losing a tiny bit of Ava. But there is a tiny piece of her left in a tiny crack in the wall that the builders hadn't plastered over. She cherishes the crack because it's an imperfection in her otherwise perfect life. 

She starts to get more comfortable with the halo. She already knows how it works from her extensive study on it while it still belonged to Ava. Every time she uses it she feels an ache in her heart. _Did Ava feel this way?_

She tries to reconnect to the halo, to the souls of the past warrior nuns. She gets Shannon first. Then, she gets Sister Melanie. She gets any number of various past forms. But never Ava. 

"We promised," she weeps, one night, many weeks and months later of trying. "We promised, remember! You said you were scared of being alone, abandoned with no one! And I said I would never leave you! I promised! You did too! But I can't feel you anymore! You've left me!" Then in a whisper, "you left me."

She grows to resent the halo. The only thing it's brought her is pain and death. First Shannon, then Ava. So who's next? Herself? 

She rejects it, it's not hers really. It belongs to all of the previous warrior nuns. It's Ava's. In turn...the halo rejects her, and her last _real_ connection to Ava is lost for good. One day it sinks through her skin and clatters to the floor. She stumbles to her knees, eyes wide with horror. 

"No," she pleads, "No, no, no! Not again! I can't lose her again!"

She scrambles for the halo, desperate to place it back. It burns to touch, but she _needs_ it to be put back. _She needs to put back Ava._ It won't return to her body and her fingers feel like they'll melt off. 

She asks the air, "where do I go from here? What do I do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the daily content dropper who encouraged me to write this in the first place, my angst twin for giving me a couple paragraphs, and Satan for beating me with the content stick.


End file.
